


<授权翻译>  For The Fantasy  by shayan_m_akbar

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Incest, Letocest, M/M, NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>纪念日的那天jared却失约了，不过他为shannon准备了一份特别的礼物。超HOT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	<授权翻译>  For The Fantasy  by shayan_m_akbar

**Author's Note:**

> （origin link）原文地址：http://shayan-m-akbar.livejournal.com/2021.html

*******  
\-- “oh fuck！”Shannon嘶地叫出声来，他对着镜子擦掉了自己脸上的小血珠。很显然，他又刮到了自己。 他现在简直就像个要进行第一次约会的男学生，还无比地想要打动自己的约会对象。他再次仔细看了看自己的脸，审视着自己刚认真修剪过的短短的胡茬。唔，看起来还不错。

妈的，他居然流了这么多汗，于是Shannon不得不又洗了个澡。

其实Jared也不是不喜欢满身汗味的自己。Shannon翘起唇角露出了得意的笑容。但和亲爱的弟弟约会了这么多年，他每次都准备得无比隆重。今晚是他们的纪念日---多年前的今天，他们发现自己无法再继续压抑感情对自己说谎，于是他们终于成为了一对情人。

是在一起一年后，Shannon提出了要庆祝这一天。而今年有些特殊。

\--“我必须讨好Jared。”Shannon对自己说。以前不管是Shannon在外面开卡车，还是Jared在外面拍戏，这一天他们一定是两人一起度过的。

但是去年没有，因为Shannon不能取消和安东尼的演出。Shannon想起了自己那时离开前和弟弟大吵了一架。他一点都不想吵架，他身心的每个角落都不想离开Jared去欧洲鬼混。欧洲夜店里的音乐，酒精和积极回应让他情绪高涨，而弟弟只能一个人心碎地看着那些流传到网上的视频。之后的几个月里嫉妒的Jared都对他极度不满的。他甚至对一个记者哭诉说在Shannon离开的时候自己走进他的房间打了他的鼓，虽然事实上他根本一点儿也不会。

但是今晚，Shannon抬起眼睛看了看豪华的酒店房间，今晚将会是个无比美好的夜晚。Shannon边整理着自己的上衣边走向了咖啡桌，那上面浪漫地放着一瓶甜红葡萄酒和覆盖着一层巧克力的草莓。他亲爱的弟弟一直都喜欢这些。Shannon笑着从草莓上拿下一片牛奶巧克力塞入嘴里，吮吸着手指上残余的奶酪。他拿出手机看了看时间，唔时间差不多到了。

Jared拍一部新电影已经拍了三年，他在Shan和他的DJ朋友在欧洲的时候接下了这部戏。不管Jared自己如何否认，而且Shannon也承认这是部上好的电影，但是Shannon明白这也是弟弟对自己的一种变相的惩罚。 现在Skype上那些抓拍的照片里的Jared是个异装癖，当然他是个十分性感漂亮的异装癖。他的宝贝弟弟作为男人来说也十分美丽，所以Jared能成为一个美味的女人一点也不让人惊讶，至少Shannon一点儿也不意外。

 

*******  
Shannon坐在沙发上，iPhone突然大声响了起来，打断了他的思绪。

那是Jared的短信，上面说他很抱歉，但是因为要拍戏他今晚来不了了。他还说自己给Shannon送了一个他的歌迷过来补偿他。

他说，“你一定会喜欢她的，玩得开心点，shanny bear”

她？？？他弟弟又给他送了个性感风骚的尤物来满足自己的双性恋倾 向？多好啊，她还是Shannon leto的歌迷。

可怜的手机被狠狠地被砸在皮质沙发上，伴随着的还有主人一声痛苦的呻吟。

Okay okay，Shannon承认自己活该被这么玩弄。但是...之前Jared表现得如此甜蜜...呃，也许是甜蜜得可疑...他在电话里和网络视频聊天时都表现得无比色情。Jared说他为取悦Shannon准备了一些特别的惊喜。好吧，这确实是个大大的“惊喜”。

\--“这个该死的小坏蛋！”Shannon叹息着透过窗外看着远处LA的夜景，努力想忽略喉咙中涌起的哽咽，但它只是随着自己痛苦的心跳变得越来越糟糕。

过了一会儿，轻轻的敲门声将Shannon带回了现实。Oh 天哪，那个妓女一样的女人来了。好吧，Jared至少保证了他今晚有人可操，至少没像他去年那样让弟弟一个人度过。 至少Jared爱他，这是他这辈子最清楚的一件事儿，弟弟的嫉妒心就是最好的证明。Shannon深吸了一口气，走过去打开了房门。

门外的景象吓得Shannon的嘴和棕色杏眼齐齐大张。

\--“晚上好，莱托先生，今晚你将和我一起度过。“

********  
门外的女人看得出来已经紧张得呼吸急促，她苍白的脸上染着轻微的红霞。受到了惊吓的男人踉踉跄跄让出门口，她羞涩地垂下眼帘走了进来。  
Shannon站在那儿，门把还握在手里，目瞪口呆下巴全掉地盯着她。她修长笔直的大腿被裹在了长筒袜里，她走动时长筒袜褐色的布料在烛光下闪闪发光。她优雅地坐到了沙发上，那股优美的姿态即使是天生的公主都学不来。 

紧身的黑色小礼服长度只到瘦削的膝盖上方，完美地展现了主人纤细优美的身体线条。再加上她身上披着的棕色皮草外套和精致的妆容，让Shannon不得不感叹这幅打扮实在是太美了。她转过身，因为鼓手灼热的爱慕视线脸更红了，Shannon这时才意识到自己该关门了。

\-- ”J...jared?” Shannon沉醉于眼前这幅诱人的美景，他慢慢走过去，唯恐自己会吓跑了“她”。Jay打扮得有点像他在电影里的那个异装癖角色，但他并不是那个人。他就是他自己，他浓密的金发紧贴着他上了粉底的脸颊，这让他的脸看起来就像瓷器那样完美。他还上了点绿色眼线，映衬得那双孩子一样纯洁的蓝眸分外明亮。他嘴上还涂了咖啡色的唇膏，这一切都让他美得无与伦比。作为今晚Shannon最狂热的粉丝，他的美貌让地球上的所有女人感到嫉妒。

\-- “你喜欢我吗莱托先生？我要鼓起勇气告诉你，我已经爱慕你许多年了。”他低声说，爱慕之情流露无遗。

\-- “我爱你，宝贝...你真美...”Shannon满怀着赞叹地帮他把外套从光裸的肩上脱下来，接着在看到他黑色丝裙包裹着的完美线条时Shannon的呼吸都漏笑了一拍。

他真的可以碰触她吗？或者她会突然从他眼前消失，然后他醒来发现自己在沙发上做了一个梦？

\-- “我很难过你弟弟今晚不能过来，但是我向你保证，我会满足的一切要求。百分之百，所有要求，莱托先生，相信我...”Jared转过身，很显然他们都慢慢进入了角色。他锁住了哥哥的眼睛，害羞迟疑的握住了他的手。

\-- “这是一个女粉丝，也是我亲爱的弟弟。”Shannon的头脑飞速运转处理着这些信息。

Shannon伸出大手握住她纤细的手掌，了然地点头表示明白，绅士地牵引着这位今晚属于他的淑女走向沙发。

\-- “谈到我的弟弟，他肯定想不到他今晚错过了什么。另外，我可以为你倒酒吗，my lady？”

\-- “当然，谢谢您。”Jared漂亮的脸上浮现了忍俊不禁的笑容，这差点搞砸了这场游戏，不过他脸上还带着墨镜呢，他好笑地看着哥哥脸上带着紧张的微笑在旁边坐下来。。

 

*******  
Shan现在处于简直无法想象的困惑状态。他深深地爱着自己的弟弟，并对弟弟的身体有着火一般炙热的欲望；而现在他面前的这具纤细的女性躯体也抓住了他的心。他身上浓郁的香水味和典雅让他的心为之融化，让他的性器悄悄勃起。当那只涂着鲜红甲油的手悄悄爬上Shannon的大腿时，那种狂热的渴望也随之越来越高涨。

\-- “这红酒真不错，莱托先生，我们可不可以让自己...更舒服一些呢？”他慢慢靠过来，用色情而充满诱惑的女声在Shannon耳边低语，Shannon使劲咬住嘴唇才强忍住没发出呻吟.

\-- “我在想，我能不能有机会知道，你是怎么得到shanimal这个称呼的...我猜到了一些，但我不知道准不准确...”他的气息让男人的心跳和呼吸陡然加快，他的性器迅速从微微抬头变成了石头般坚硬。没办法，他太久没有正式看过什么女人了，因为他的弟弟兼爱人总是在突然之间爆发。

\-- “Jared...你...”

\--“求你了莱托先生，请叫我Jay。”他伸舌舔过他的耳垂，在他心爱的鼓手身上激起了一声粗重的喘息和一阵幸福的眩晕。Shannon缓缓点头。是的，他们在玩角色扮演，Jared今晚是属于他的小荡妇，是时候强势起来了Shannon。

他抓住了放在膝上的那只手，把它到自己的勃起处，然后抬头望着对方睫毛浓密的双眼。

\--“我会教给你所有你该知道的东西，Jay”他棕色的眼睛因为屈服于欲望而愈发幽深，他知道Jay渴望他最原始本能的力量，这是弟弟今晚献给他的最好的礼物。

Shannon最后一次闭上双眼，然后他张开双眼望着对方，把那只手举到唇边亲吻着弟弟的掌心，张开双眼。他站起来，把他带进了摆满黄玫瑰和紫丁香的卧室，他们是Jared最爱的花。

\-- “oh shan..”jay紧咬着双唇，差点忘记了自己的角色，他或者说她的眼里涌上了泪水，被他的情人Shannon为他所做的精心准备深深感动了。

 

********  
\-- “所以，就像Jared说过的，你是我最大的粉丝？”Shannon稳下心神走到这位“小姐”背后，轻轻抚摸上他雪白的上臂，满意地看见上面浮现出鸡皮疙瘩。

\-- “Y...yes，我是。”Jay紧张地回头看着以灼热的眼神盯着自己的男人。Shannon牵着他的手走到床边坐下，脸上仍旧带着坏笑。他把Jay拉到身边，宽大有力的手滑上了他被丝裙裹住的大腿。Jared自身的芬芳和浓郁的女性香水混在一起，让Shannon早已经膨胀的性器因有所期待而紧得发痛。

他把脸埋进下去隔着黑丝亲吻弟弟紧实的小腹，好奇心旺盛得不受控制地手伸进他的短裙下进行探索，他的指尖突然碰到丝质短裙的边缘。Shannon猛地抬起头，他发现自己在弟弟窄翘的臀部间摸到了吊带袜。他开始使劲地拉扯那块起不了遮挡作用的布料，这举动让弟弟插在他黑发间的手指突然加大了力道，Jared把哥哥的脸扯到自己被束缚着的正流着泪的性器面前。

\-- “你还是这么缺乏耐心。但很抱歉弟弟，你现在要接受点甜蜜的惩罚了。”Shannon把弟弟紧抓着自己头发的手拿开，站起身来满含欲望地亲吻着Jared粉红的唇瓣，缓缓剥下了他的裙子。他的嘴吮吸啃咬着Jay甜蜜的嘴唇，双手满怀渴望充满爱意地在诱人的躯体上逡巡，他想记住这具美丽的身体上的每一个细节。最后他托起弟弟小巧圆润的臀部，两人下身紧贴在一起研磨，这快感让他们同时发出了快乐的呻吟，Shannon抓着弟弟臀部的手劲过大，甚至在Jared丰满的臀丘上留下了青肿和鲜红的淤痕。

Jay被大力推倒在了床上，那力道让他颤抖并发出微弱的叫声。他想知道Shannon此刻是否也已经欲火焚身，于是他伸出颤抖的指尖摸索着对方的裤子拉链，而早就竖立起来的野兽被释放的那一刹那Shannon发出了满足的叹息。Jay灵活热切的舌头沿着身下人肌肉贲张的血管舔舐，羞怯的眼神还向上看着哥哥，Shannon以一声颤抖的低吼回报了弟弟的服务。他温柔地抚摸了Jay苍白的脸颊，双手在对方的一头长发中紧握成拳。然后他坐回床上挪动身体，在弟弟的帮助下脱下了长裤。

\--“ 现在好好伺候我，让我湿得足够进入你吧，我最可爱的歌迷...”他把那张天使般的脸庞拉近，双手沿着那件小小的蕾丝抹胸轻抚，玩弄着布料下已经挺立起来的小小乳头。Shannon突然猛地闭上双眼，享受地用自己的性器在Jay湿热的口腔中争城掠地，感受着Jay颤动的喉头带给他的无限快感。Jay尽可能地把哥哥的性器吞得更深，双手同时还抚摸安慰着被冷落的双丸。Shannon再次因快感而昂起了头，哦天哪，他今晚的约会对象可真是个这方面的专家！

 

*****  
\-- “赶快上来亲爱的。跟shannimal老师学习知识的时候到了!”

Shannon被自己的笑话逗笑了，他爬回床上，捧住弟弟羞红的脸颊，用一个热情的深吻攫住了对方红肿的嘴唇。这不是个逢场作戏的吻，而是出于深深的爱意。Shannon在对方嘴里搅动痴缠的唇舌让Jay不一会儿就像面团一样倒在了哥哥怀里，任由对方摆布了。

Shannon在甜腻的亲吻中把弟弟推到了床上（期间他甚至没因缺乏空气而停止接吻），然后嘴唇离开弟弟喘息的唇瓣，来到他修长的颈项，在天鹅绒一样的肌肤上落下一连串湿热的吻痕与啃咬。Shannon上身悬空在Jay的上方，一只膝盖强势地挤入了被长筒袜包裹的双腿之间。他一次又一次地舔过弟弟被口水打湿的蕾丝内衣和硬挺的乳头，听着耳边弟弟发出轻声的呻吟。天哪，他真的爱他的Jay爱得心都发痛了。

Jay接过手来抢着帮哥哥脱掉上衣，当衣服从鼓手头上被扯下来时他还偷到了一个火热的吻。他双手抓着哥哥在没有演唱会的日子里积攒起来的“爱的小把手”，在两人下身隔着湿透的内裤布料紧紧相贴的一瞬间发出了低泣。很快那条内裤就从Shannon结实的屁股上被扒了下来，终于全裸了的哥哥半跪下来尽情地享受着Jared现在的样子：弟弟的性器正激动地勃起着，但是他身上的女性特点也说明了他现在是“Jay”---一个男女通用的名字。

Shannon把自己的性器握住手里套弄了几下，确定它已经分泌出了足够的液体之后和弟弟交换了一个意味深长的眼神，他和它都已经准备好宠爱他或者说她了。但其实这并不重要，不管自己眼前这个人决定变成谁，他永远都是只属于自己的情人。

\-- “我也为你做好准备了，Shannon...”Jay说完躺回床上，慢慢张开了大腿，好让哥哥看到自己长筒袜上端的部位。Shan高高抬起头，对着眼前的美景不停眨眼，灵活可爱的样子让包括Jay在内的所有人都爱得不行。  
在蕾丝布料的下方，掩藏着一截粉红色的圆形肛塞。Jay咬住嘴唇看着Shannon，精致的人工指甲轻轻划过自己的性器顶端。  
Shannon抬起Jared一条腿，伸手扯掉了弟弟腿上的袜带，轻轻抚摸过他的臀缝和埋藏其间的塑料制品，看着Jay在自己手下颤抖叹息。

\-- “你是最美的，Jared...”无比赞叹的Shannon早已忘了自己的角色叫错了弟弟的名字。他躺下来挑逗地亲吻着和用唇舌膜拜着这幅身体的每个角落，心中暗自庆幸他亲爱的弟弟并没有注意到自己的错误，因为勃起到疼痛的Jared早已沉迷在了哥哥所给予的快乐中。

Shannon有力的大手拿掉了弟弟身上的小玩具，而Jared用火热的碰触和甜蜜的爱语呢喃作为感谢。Shannon把Jay抱入怀里，唇舌以令人瘀伤的力度侵入弟弟口腔，同时下身迅猛地插入弟弟体内，两人终于合为一体。那什么角色扮演的游戏早就被抛到了九霄云外，两人在对方身上找到了熟悉的令人安心的归属感与满足感。他们做爱时激起的炙热的火花让他们感觉自己早已融入了对方身体。

 

********  
\-- “纪念日快乐，shanny bear...”Jared以自己本来的声音在仍喘息不止全身汗湿的男人耳边低声说道，他还伸手抚摸了哥哥额前的一缕黑发。男人的性器仍埋在他体内，被他的动作缓缓牵动，让Jared不禁又发出呻吟声。

\-- “Jared，我爱你...我发誓，即使付出生命，我也绝对让“这样的你”一个人留下。”Jared趴在哥哥身上享受着高潮的余韵，shanny则粗喘地小口品尝着弟弟颤抖的肌肤上的小盐粒。 

\-- “哼，我早就说过我很容易演好这个角色。我唯一的麻烦就是要想想怎么去取悦你 亲爱的。”Jared发出像小猫一样满足的呜咽声，然后轻快地笑了，他的胳膊上还带着眼线晕开的痕迹。Shanny深棕色的眼睛满怀爱意地看着弟弟，听着Jared说道，

\-- “让你没必要再去围着那些婊子们打转...”

\--“哦天哪，你又嫉妒了？我也许有时会看着别人，但我的眼里只有你...你才是我一直想要的妹妹...”闻言 Jared发出不满的哼声，狠狠拍打着Shannon的背，而哥哥只是笑着，用上所有力气把弟弟紧紧抱进了自己怀里。


End file.
